


Dragon Age Drabbles and Ficlets

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabbles, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, F/M, Ficlets, Gen, M/M, Multi, Smut, gen - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various pairing and ratings from prompts and the kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance - Cassandra/Dorian friendship

“You don’t dance?”

“I don’t dance.” Cassandra repeats. Dorian frowns.

“What are you too cool or…?”

She glares at him, and he chuckles, taking her hand.

“Dance with me,” he says, tugging her onto the Winter Palace’s dancefloor with more force than she expects from a mage. “And don’t say you don’t know how, I know you’re a Nevarren Princess.”

“Seventieth in line to the throne,” she grumbles as he takes her hand, one hand on her waist. “Can you dance?”

He scoffs and the music for the next dance begins.

“You’ll see.”


	2. Seduction - Josephine/Cullen/F!Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #42: F!Quiz and a lady of your choice seduce Cullen

Evelyn grinned, running her hand down Cullen’s bare arm and rubbing her thumb gently over the inside of his wrist. He shivered, flushing red slightly and Josephine chuckled. They had planned this carefully, and she couldn’t help but reach over and squeeze Evelyn’s hand behind the man’s back before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. He frowns – looking from one woman to the other.

“What’s,” he pauses, “what’s going on?” he asked.

“Oh Commander,” Josephine said, “what do you think?”

He didn’t answer and Evelyn smirked, a hand on his chin and leaning in to kiss him, skimming her lips over his before leaning over him and kissing Josephine gently. He groaned, leaning back to get a better look at them as they kissed in front of them, both of them running a hand up his thighs.

“Whatever’s going on, don’t stop.”


	3. Regret - Iron Bull/Vivienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #57: Vivienne is dominated by the Iron Bull

Vivienne baulks and he slaps her harder than before. 

“No hesitation,” he says. “No looking back.”

His voice is gruffer than usual, and she shuddered, the sound of it doing more to her than the slap or the way Bull has her trussed up. 

“No regrets,” she said. 

“Good.”

He pressed her deeper into the bed and she sighed, she had no regrets, none. She only ever hesitates when he calls her Madame or Enchanter because outside of this room she is in charge, she has the power.

This is different though, the way he presses her down and presses into her, it's a different kind of power. 

She wouldn't give up either but sometimes she considers choosing him first. 

She doesn't know who she has become but she likes it.


	4. Courting - M!Lavellan/Taven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #47: M!Lavellan courts Taven, Keeper Hawen's first, who you meet in the Emerald Graves

Max wasn't sure but it might be a bad idea.

Okay – strike that – he knew it was a bad idea but he had always like to live in denial so why would he change things now. Taven is honest and dedicated and a complete mystery to him. He wonders if that's all it is; the novelty of the Dalish that has him so enraptured with the young man.

Except, the more time he spends with him, the more he learns about him and the Dalish, the more he starts to feel for the young man.

Max doesn't know how to court an elf – Dalish or other wise. Hell, he's not sure how to court a human really, his life hasn't left him open to many romance opportunities. But then, then Taven is smiling at him again and he just leans over and kisses him. Not on the lips, he's not an animal but on the cheek, lightly and sweetly.

Taven blushes to the points of his ears.

Then he kisses him back.


	5. Scouting - Krem/Lace Harding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krem/Lace - kinkmeme prompt

He jumps up onto his chair at the flash of green across the bar but misses her again. Krem is sure he saw her again though, as short as she is she knows her face, adores her face and he knows the green of her collar and the red of her hair. 

She was gone though, so Krem sat back down in his chair, ran a hand through his hair and took a long draw of his ale. 

“Missed her?” Bull asked.

“Yeah,” he said with a shrug. “She was there though.”

“She’ll come around.”

“Soon hopefully.”

Bull grunted.

A few weeks later, after a long tour in the Hissing Wastes with the Chargers, Krem was back on his chair looking for a flash of green and red. He knew she was in Skyhold, he’d checked. There was no sign of her though and he jumped back down to the floor.

“Looking for someone?”

He jumped again, just a few millimetres, and turned around. There she was, Lace Harding, standing right next to him. No green. No red. She wore a blue hooded cloak, pulled up over her hair that was dotted with rain drops. She smiled at him and pulled the hood down, her red hair loose around her face.

“Erm, yeah,” he said. “You’ve been...watching me. And hiding from me.”

A slight blush covered her freckled cheeks and Krem smiled at that.

“I have my reasons, Ser,”

“It’s Krem. Krem,” he told her and she nodded.

“I know.”

“Oh,” he went to take another drink but somehow he’d finished it all. “Why have you been watching and hiding?”

“Not watching, not hiding,” she said, with a grin, “scouting.”

“Scouting? Me?”

“I have to know what I’m getting into,” Lace said. Her hands were on her hips, Krem looked down over the curve of them and then back up again. They were both blushing at his scrutiny but neither commented.

“And – and you know?” he asked.

She simply smiled.

“Krem. I am the chief scout for the Inquisition. I know everything.”

She kissed him then; stepping up on her tip toes for the light press of her lips to hers before pulling away.

“Where are you going now?”

“Scouting,” she said. 

“Now.”

“You’ll benefit, I promise.”

There was a shy smile then and he hadn’t expected it and when she turned to leave he took her hand and pulled her back for another kiss. Longer this time, deeper and she sighed when he pulled back.

“Later,” she told him and Krem found he was unable to answer, the taste of her and feel of her leaving him a little breathless. 

She left them, blue hood covering up her red hair as she headed back out of the tavern. He jumped back up on the chair to watch her leave and went tumbling off when his boss slapped him on the back.


	6. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra worships Herah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the comments.

Despite her misgivings and despite her place in this relationship, Cassandra worships Herah. Even as she has the Qunari on her knees waiting for her next instruction; Cassandra is the one that worships her.

Since she accepted her as the Herald of the Andraste, since they made her the Inquisitor, since she went down on her for the first time Cassandra has worshipped her.

“Herah,” her voice is hard, confident and it’s taken them time to be comfortable in their roles as seeker and inquisitor. Their roles as dominant and submissive. 

It suits them well.

“Clothes.”

She doesn’t need to say more, Herah stood and began to strip Cassandra. Slowly, piece by piece she strips away the layers of metal and cloth kisses following the skin as it is revealed. Her armour is carefully set aside, her clothes folded and she returns to her position on her knees before the seeker.

She knows Herah will follow every order, every command, every instruction. Without question or complaint. She knows Herah will make her feel better than she has done in her life with a few flicks of her tongue, the press of her fingers, the quiet whisper of her worship.

This is everything Cassandra has ever needed and later as Herah is wrung out and deep in the fade as she sleeps she will thank her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing and a word or prompt and I'll try and write words.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a pairing and a prompt or a word and I'll write some words.


End file.
